In the past, there has been a continual fascination with fire and the flames that emanate from a fire. People have used flame symbols in many ways to symbolize power, anger, passion, vitality and mystery. The mastery of fire led to people's ability to make technological progress.
Currently, many people like to apply designs of flames to a variety of objects including their vehicles. This is particularly true in the automotive and motorcycle aftermarket industry where stickers, exterior paintings, interior components, accessories and apparel are marked with flame designs. Such designs have a great appeal to many consumers.
In the case of exterior designs, many consumers particularly like flame designs because they give the impression of speed. Unfortunately, these designs are generally not highly visible during the night. Luminescent paints help in this regard.
Another approach to resolve the issue of night-time visibility of flame designs is to use the existing illumination of a vehicle. While there are add-on devices that protect vehicle lights from debris and may have flame designs applied to them, none make use of the vehicle lights to enhance the appearance of flames emanating from the vehicle.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to provide devices attached to light lens fixtures of vehicles giving the appearance of flames emanating from vehicles. The present invention provides the appearance of flames emanating from a vehicle by using vehicle lights as a source of reflecting and diffusing light in appropriate flame simulating devices. The flame simulating devices are easily attached to existing vehicle lights.